No Hero
by Mad Kat the Pineapple
Summary: Songfic starring Plato and Admetus. Please R and R. Song - Hero by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott. Includes character death.


A/N; I do not own Cats or the Song 'Hero' By Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott

Plato and Admetus stood side by side in the ruins of the Jellicle Junkyard. The two brothers were mourning in the blood sunset, reminiscing the loved ones that they had lost. The two were sons of Macavity, and their father had finally lost his patience, maiming and murdering Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap and Alonzo. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum had held out a while, but had eventually been taken down by the Napoleon of Crime and faced the same grisly end as their three top hierarchy leaders. Plato knelt down to his dying mate Victoria, and Admetus spared a few last moments with his deceased mate Electra. He thought bitter thoughts to the Everlasting Cat, to the Heaviside layer, and held a stale outlook to life.

_I'm so high, I can hear heaven_

Plato cast his eyes from his literally just-dead mate Victoria to his seething brother Admetus, his tearful brown eyes swimming with confusion.

_I'm so high, I can hear heaven_

Admetus now turned to face Plato, his hazel eyes alight with hate.

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me_

Hate, a dangerous emotion to meddle with, infected Plato like the Black Death, and joined in his sibling's singing.

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

Fury bubbled inside of the brothers like boiling water, giving them inspiration for the next few lines.

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

Admetus was then transported back to his kittenhood in a flashback, memories long since forgotten revisiting his recollections…

_Etcetera and Jemima were giggling away with each other, as they normally did. Plato and Victoria were out on another date in the nearby woodlands. Tumblebrutus was being strangled – no, petted by his owners; a single mum and her 6 year old hyperactive daughter. Pouncival was out with Mistoffelees, helping him with a magic show of some description, leaving him with Electra, and they were due to have a nice, peaceful afternoon together. The two were lain out on the sunny grass of one of the nearby hills, Electra's head resting on his shoulder, the two of them soaking up the warm rays of the sun. _

Admetus shook the memory from his mind, remorse ensuing. Love never got you anywhere. It only made the ones you loved prone to danger. He continued spitefully, angry at his loss.

_Someone told me love would all save us_

_But how can that be?_

_Look what love gave us_

He glared around at the ruins of the junkyard, at the corpses of their friends and lovers from the massacre his father had given. He nodded to Plato, an angry fire in his eyes, and the two of them began in a furious sprint through and out of the junkyard, and up to the edge of the nearby cliff looking out over the calm sea in hate, a raging spirit controlling his every move.

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_That world never came_

He and Plato both let out a bird cry and soon two white gulls flew beneath and after a count of three they jumped, both landing on a gull each below.

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

Then they were both struck by a quiet moment, and even a tear entering Admetus's eye. What were they doing? Would their late tribe approve of their actions? Both of them sang in harmony for a few moments, their true pain unveiled.

_Now that the world isn't ending_

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_Isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

The two then suddenly regained their fury. No hero had saved them, or the tribe that they had come from. Why respect the heroes when they did nothing?

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

The two then fell into a repetitive rhythm, Admetus singing first, then Plato, then the two of them together. The two gulls flew side by side in the blood red sunset, Admetus's slightly above Plato's, and they continued for a few verses, the brothers thinking back over their escape.

_And they're watching us_

_Watching us_

_And they're watching us_

_Watching us _

_As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us_

_Watching us_

_And they're watching us_

_Watching us _

_As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us_

_Watching us_

_And they're watching us_

_Watching us _

_As we all fly away_

Then the two sang together one last time, the two gulls rising up into the clouds and out of view.

_Woah… oh…_

THE END


End file.
